High aspect ratio talcs have been developed to provide stiffness in plastics (and barrier performance for rubber, paper and coatings). Exemplary high aspect ratio talcs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,536. It is today mainly used in polypropylene based formulations with a talc content ranging from about 5 to 40 wt. %, based on the total weight of the formulation. It has been observed that at relatively high talc loading, typically 30 wt. % or above, some surface defects can appear on molded parts (e.g., automotive body panels). It would be desirable to provide new talcs for use in such formulations such that surface defects are reduced or eradicated.